


Wake Up, Lee Jihoon

by psychemenace



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, just fluff, seokhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychemenace/pseuds/psychemenace
Summary: Dk wakes Woozi up.





	Wake Up, Lee Jihoon

“Woozi-ssi, wake up!” Seokmin whines as he pulls Jihoon’s blanket away from him. Furrowing his brows, Jihoon moves  about in bed, grabs his blanket, and pulls it over his head.

“Woozi-ssi!”  
“Woozi-ssi… hey…”

Seokmin realizes that it was no use, so he gives up and sighs. Indolently, he lies on his side, propping his head up on the palm of his hand and flutters his eyelids thinking seriously about what to do. As a brilliant idea comes to him, his eyes light up; he smirks and wiggles his eyebrows with sheer excitement. He runs his tongue across his upper lip with glee and moves a little closer to Jihoon.

His shoulders move up, he locks it there as he surreptitiously pulls the thick comforter away from the other like an annoying older brother.  As the cloth slowly slips from Jihoon’s curled body, like the receding waters of the sea from the shores of the back of Jihoon’s head, Seokmin begins to feel perplexed. Clearing his throat, he relaxes his shoulders and shifts on the bed. When his roving eyes settles upon ivory flesh and closed eyelids, the soft beating of his heart turned frantic. Feeling a bit giddy, he rouses himself nervously, supporting his weight with his elbow to have a clearer view of Jihoon’s  face. When the other’s button nose and parted lips, comes to view, he flops on the bed and slithers down, making a messy trail of brown tresses sprawl on the bed.

“Woozi-ssii..” He whispers.

Seokmin pulls the blanket forcefully, making Jihoon moan sleepily and move down to where he lay, bumping their foreheads together with a soft thud.  


End file.
